


Sometimes

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pillow fort shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy 1000 days to skz!!, rated T for like three swears total, short and sweet, sometimes all you need is the one person who /gets/ you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Sometimes, it just takes a reminder of how loved he is to make him feel better.Sometimes, feeling better comes automatically with one Lee Felix around.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> happy 1000 days to skz!! I'm so happy I could participate in this collection of works (thank u julia) and that we can all go on this journey with skz together!!
> 
> (Alternate title: "the adventures of stud muffin and cupcake" bc that's a damn near perfect description of their dynamic lmao)
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy just over 1k words of hyunlix fluff <333

Sometimes, Hyunjin doesn’t even need to try and make himself feel better. 

Sometimes, feeling better comes in the form of his boyfriend coming in their room and throwing a blanket on top of him. Sometimes, feeling better comes automatically as his boyfriend lands on top of him with a scream of “Pillow fort!” 

Sometimes, feeling better comes automatically with one Lee Felix around. 

“Wait, wait,” Hyunjin laughs as Felix wraps him in the blanket and picks him up. “Lix,  _ wait, _ oh my god!” 

“We can’t wait!” Felix shouts. “No time to waste! The fort awaits us!” 

And just like that, Hyunjin is thrown over his shoulder like a blanket-wrapped sack of potatoes, and brought unceremoniously out to their living area. 

It seems to be, Hyunjin discovers as he unravels himself as soon as he’s set down, that Felix had this planned long before he pounced on him. Every chair, blanket, and pillow they own is brought into the admittedly not very spacious living space, all the furniture rearranged for best blanket-tucking possibility. 

“C’mon, Jinnie,” Felix is saying, “let’s get this set up so we can watch a movie!” 

Hyunjin can’t help the giggle that bubbles up inside him at his boyfriend’s near palpable excitement. “Okay,” he replies, smiling widely. “Let me just extract myself from my trap first.” 

Felix is beside him in an instant, helping him untangle his legs from the blanket. But right before Hyunjin can even make it to his knees, he’s being pushed down again, with Felix settling right on top of him. 

Hyunjin’s arms wrap around him on instinct, and he feels another giggle welling up inside of him as Felix noses along his neck. “What’re you doing, snuggle bug?” 

“Snuggling,” comes the short reply. He squirms a little before pressing a short kiss to warm skin, standing back up before long. “But there’s more time for that later, we should see if we can get the fort set up before the brownies are done.” 

Hyunjin sits upright, blinking owlishly. “Brownies?” 

Felix hums, disappearing into the kitchen where, sure enough, a rich, sweet aroma wafts into the air. “You seemed down earlier and I didn’t want you to feel down for too long, so I made some brownies.” He comes back around the corner with a bright smile. “We have fifteen minutes until they’re done, so we should get started on the fort!” 

He extends a hand to Hyunjin, who takes it and stands, only to pull Felix into a tight hug and nuzzle into his neck. 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispers, holding his boyfriend tightly until he’s pinched in the sides. “Hey!” he yelps. “The fuck?” 

“There’s plenty of time for cuddling later,” he giggles, “we only have like fourteen minutes now!” 

“They’ll still need to cool down!” Hyunjin complains, fake annoyance on his face. 

“Less talky, more buildy!” 

Hyunjin laughs and picks up a blanket, tucking one end into the couch and bringing the other up to come over the back of a chair. “You’re the best, Lixie.” 

That earns him a soft coo and a quick peck on the cheek in passing. “No, you.” 

“Lee Felix, I am not having this argument with yo-!” He’s cut off by another kiss, this one to his lips, startling him into silence. 

“Ha, I get the last word! You’re the best, Hwang Hyunjinnie-ssi!” 

Hyunjin can’t stop his laughter, but watching Felix dissolve into a beautiful eye-scrunching smile as he works makes him think that he doesn’t really want to, anyways. 

They finish setting the blankets up on the chairs just before the timer beeps in the kitchen. 

“I’ve got it!” Felix says, shoving a bunch of pillows and extra blankets - jeez, how many do they  _ have? _ \- into Hyunjin’s arms. “You set those up, and I’ll get the brownies out of the oven.” 

“You’d better hurry up, I don’t wanna have to enjoy this without you,” Hyunjin calls after his retreating back. 

“You won’t!” 

Hyunjin is in the middle of arranging the pillows in two different mounds when Felix comes back, hugging him from behind. 

“Hey, pretty,” Hyunjin murmurs, leaning his head back onto Felix’s shoulder in acknowledgement of his presence. 

“You’re the pretty one here,” Felix replies, squinting in a smile as he presses a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s neck. “I brought something else,” he says before Hyunjin can deny anything, “but I need you to close your eyes or step outside while I set it up.” 

“I can’t believe you want to kick me out of my own home,” Hyunjin grumbles. 

“I daresay it’s a shared home, actually.” 

“Whatever! I’ll close my eyes and you can work around me! I’ll stay in our so-called shared home and you can suffer for it.” 

Felix snorts and kisses the tip of Hyunjin’s nose as his eyes slide shut. “Okay, then. Make sure they stay closed until I say you can open them.” 

“Fine, fine,” Hyunjin giggles as he complies. 

Felix immediately gets to work around him, a sort of plasticky rattling following the shuffling wherever he goes. Hyunjin is left wondering what on Earth his boyfriend could possibly be doing when he leaves their fort. There’s a sharper sort of clicking noise, and the world lights up behind the darkness of Hyunjin’s closed eyes. 

“Keep them closed!” Felix shouts, and Hyunjin can hear the smile in his voice, can hear the way his excitement is bubbling over, well beyond capacity. 

“They still are,” Hyunjin pretends to whine. “But I dunno how much longer I can hold it!” 

“Ahh wait, wait, wait!” There’s a flapping of fabric and then suddenly Felix is right in front of him, their breaths mingling in what little space there is between them. 

Hyunjin’s heart flutters in his chest as a hand covers his eyes, his pulse sending shockwaves through his body as he feels Felix’s nose brush against his. He holds his breath, waiting, waiting, until it happens; their lips brush together gently for a brief moment, only long enough for Hyunjin to know that it wasn’t a mistake. 

It’s not enough by the time Felix pulls away. It crosses his mind that if he had a kissometer ranging from zero to satisfied, it wouldn’t even be a quarter of the way up. “Feliiiiix,” he actually whines this time, “kiss me again!” 

“No,” Felix giggles, and pulls his hand away from Hyunjin’s eyes. “You can open them, now!” 

He gradually blinks his eyes open, and a smile adorns his lips when he realises that Felix put fairy lights up all around their fort. He looks back at his boyfriend, his eyes reflecting the shimmering lights, and a wave of emotion rolls over his chest. “I think I love you,” he murmurs, scooching closer to press another short kiss to Felix’s smiling mouth. 

“Oh, whew,” he replies, his smile softer and more heartfelt, “I think I love you, too.” 

They spend the rest of their day in the fort, eating brownies and watching Studio Ghibli movies one after another, pausing only to make dinner and popcorn later on. 

At the end of the day, Hyunjin doesn’t even really remember what he was upset about, but he doesn’t stop to think about it. He’s snuggled up against his boyfriend as they both drift off to sleep, exhausted from doing nothing all day. 

Sometimes, it just takes a reminder of how loved he is to make him feel better. 

And sometimes, the whole world can fit in Hyunjin’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> May we all have a million more memories with skz to come!! <33


End file.
